


Après le temps

by Sherly_Marshal



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Amused Gandalf, Character Death, Death, Dragon Sherlock, Human Smaug, M/M, Smauglock, The Shire, smaugbo
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smaug se retrouve seul. C'était inévitable, mais que devient le dragon après avoir perdu, pour la deuxième fois, son précieux trésor ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Après le temps

**Author's Note:**

> Conclusion de mon challenge "Un mois de drabble" concernant le Smaugbo. On peut prendre cette histoire comme une fin alternative, un autre univers si Smaug avait été sous cette forme.

* * *

 

« Il est mort. »  
  
Les mots se répètent en boucle. Ça recommence.  
  
« Monsieur Smaug... La voix hésite. Il... n'est plus. Il faut le lâcher. »  
  
Quelle impertinence. Qui ose donc me donner des ordres ? Sans importance. Ce n'est qu'une voix légèrement familière et agaçante, mais pas celle que j'attends. Celle que je voudrais entendre. Celle qui n'émettra plus jamais un seul son... Oublierais-je, alors ? Cette idée me déplaît, je ne le veux guère. Pourtant, je me sentirais mieux.  
  
Vraiment ?  
  
Quelque chose se pose sur mon poignet. Je mords à sang. Je le sais, parce que le goût de fer s'insère dans ma bouche. C'est fade, sans aucun goût... Depuis quand ? Le liquide bordeaux anormalement désagréable sur ma langue, je mords alors bien plus fort pour repousser cette chose, mes dents entrent profondément dans la chair, mais contrairement aux autres fois, la chose résiste et la voix agaçante parle encore.  
  
« Hrm... Lâchez-le... Monsieur Smaug... Vous me faites mal. La voix gémit de douleur avant de reprendre avec difficulté dans un son plus compatissant. C'est fini... Maintenant. »  
  
J'écarquille les yeux. Cette phrase m'abasourdit, moi, le mangeur de nain. Oui, quelque chose et bel et bien finit. Je ne peux l'accepter. Je le refuse. Pourquoi cela serait fini ? Qui a décidé ça ? Qui a donc osé me défier ?  
  
Ah...  
  
Question stupide. Il n'y en avait qu'un pour avoir le courage de le faire et il était devenu l'être le plus égoïste que je connaisse, ainsi que le plus imbécile de tous !  
  
Soudain, ma vue semble misérablement plus claire. J'observe ce que mes dents essayent de briser. Une main. Elle est couverte de plusieurs traces de griffe, de trous et de multiple empreinte de ma dentition, accompagnée d'un bandage plus que mal fait. Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir tant blessé. Le gris que me renvoi mes yeux disparaît et laisse place à la couleur. Il fait lumineux dans la pièce, une journée horriblement belle.  
  
C'est ce qu'il dirait, sans doute.  
  
Automatiquement, je hume l'air et lorsque je me décide à relever la tête vers mon interlocuteur, je ne suis alors pas étonné pour le moins du monde. Ses petits yeux bruns montrent de l'inquiétude, de la douleur aussi, je ne lui avais pas lâché sa main, son bras s'était déplacer avec mon mouvement de tête. Le hobbit sentait toujours les fleurs, mais une autre odeur que j'apprécie s'impose dans la pièce. Je ne veux pas la sentir. Pas cette fois.  
  
Il me fixe un instant sans rien dire. Il hésite sur le comportement a adopté à mon égard. C'est réfléchit et le plus sage, sa main reste entre mes dents après tout. L'espace d'un instant, une ombre bouge derrière lui, je remarque alors qu'il n'est pas seul. Un autre méprisable et agaçant hobbit est un pas en arrière, son regard est remplis de colère. Je ne sais dire si c'est réellement sur moi que cette haine va cette fois. Frodo et moi, ne nous n'étions jamais entendus. Je le méprise. Lui aussi.  
  
Le plus brave des deux tente de briser ce nouveau silence. Quelque chose ne va pas. Je le sais. Je ne suis gère idiot. Cette situation même est étrange, mais je ne veux rien savoir de tout ça.  
  
Je ne veux pas le voir.  
Je ne veux pas le sentir.  
Je ne veux pas l'entendre.  
  
J'enfonce mes dents, pris par une profonde rage qui émane sans prévenir. Le hobbit se met alors à crier, bien qu'il essaye d'étouffer le plus possible ses sons de douleur. Ça m'énerve. Terriblement. Je suis en colère. Frodo s'avance alors, colérique a son tour, lui ne prendrait jamais de pincette avec moi, pas plus mal. Il tend sa main pour aider le semi-homme.  
  
« Lâche Sam, bon sang ! »  
  
Je lui jette un regard noir et aussitôt sa main recule. Peureux. Il ne changera jamais. Pathétique. Je ne suis pas cette petite créature immonde complément folle sur laquelle il pourrait s'attaquer. Il le sait.  
  
« Ça va. Gémit le roux. Ne vous inquiétez pas m'sieur Frodo. Il retourne son attention à mon égard. S'il vous plaît, monsieur Smaug... Pouvez-vous me lâcher ? »  
  
Son visage se tord de douleur, mais il tente de sourire. Ce n'est pas beau, mais j'éprouve un certain respect. Sam était bien le seul autre hobbit supportable et avec un semblent de jugeote pour que je ne le méprise pas. Son regard soutien le mien. Il se tait. Il attend en essayant de faire le moindre bruit possible. Si je le lâche, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose se brisera en moi.  
  
« _De quoi aurait l'air le grand Smaug s'il ne peut se relever ?_ » J'enfonce complètement mes dents dans la main de Sam et il se met à hurler de douleur. Tais-toi ! Je ne veux rien savoir ! Rien entendre !... Entendre ? Non, aucun son n'est sorti. Ce n'est que ma propre voix, pas celle que j'espérais... Elle ne peut pas se faire entendre. Trop faible dans mes souvenirs, ce n'est plus qu'un murmure. Je flanche.  
  
Je lâche la main de Sam et il réagit rapidement. Il prend la peine de me remercier, je grogne puis le hobbit arrête Frodo prêt à se jeter sur moi. Peine perdue, il tomberait a terre en une pichenette de ma part. Mais peut-être... Que cette fois -uniquement cette fois- il aurait pu me toucher. Sam le fait sortir, prononçant le nom de deux autres personnes comme si ça allait l'aider à ne pas s'opposer à cette idée. Il est bruyant, c'est insupportable. Le sang se répand sur ma langue. Je déglutis jusqu'à faire disparaître le goût du fer le temps que Sam se débarrasse de Frodo.  
  
Le roux s'approcha, plus prudent et un léger sourire au visage. Il refaisait son bandage, encore une fois avec beaucoup de mal. Sa voix était insupportablement douce et compatissante. Sans doute parce que je ne bougeais plus. Autre chose, aussi, de froid, mais il ne dit rien, j'en fais de même. Il attend.  
  
Qu'est-ce que je faisais là ? C'était grotesque. Où était donc passé mon or, mes pierres précieuses ?! C'est ça, que je veux ! Mon or, mon or, mon or.... Ma vue se brouille. Les couleurs disparaissent une à une, puis se fige à mi-chemin quand le hobbit se met à presque crié.  
  
« Monsieur Smaug ! Ne repartez pas ! »  
  
Partir ? Partir où ? Pourquoi donc me donne t'il des ordres ?! Il ne mérite que de brûler ! Naturellement, je lève la tête pour le fixer dans les yeux et soudain, tout devient limpide. Je comprends. Il me regarde toujours aussi l'air inquiet, plus pour moi que pour lui. Je me mords la lèvre à sang, bouillonnant de colère. Cette odeur délicieuse n'est pas celle que je voudrais sentir, ni même que je devrais apprécier. Je n'y peux rien.  
  
Il fait lumineux grâce a la lumière qui filtre derrière les verres, Sam reste debout sans bouger et la pièce n'avait jamais été aussi calme. La maison est poussiéreuse. Plus de bruit, plus rien, juste... L'odeur de la mort.  
  
« Il ne faut pas le... Il déglutit. Ses lèvres tremblent et toute l'amertume dans sa voix se fait alors entendre. Ne le gardez pas près de vous ainsi. »  
  
Le roux n'ose peut-être pas prononcer son nom. Il semble dévaster derrière son sourire forcé et moi, je tuerais pour ne pas être dans un état si pitoyable.  
  
« Combien... De temps ? Je parviens à articuler. Je ne veux pas le sentir pour le deviner.  
-...Trois jours. »  
  
Quelle ironie. Trois jours, trois mots... Ça finissait et commençait avec ce chiffre. Le corps inerte près de moi devient étrangement lourd, comme si, sans raison, il venait d'apparaître dans mes bras, alors qu'il était là depuis le début. Je baisse le regard vers ce petit être sans vie. Dans un murmure presque inaudible, je souffle.  
  
« Bilbo... »  
  
C'est la deuxième fois que ce mot sort de mes lèvres, pour la même occasion et le cambrioleur n'avait pu m'entendre le dire. C'était la fierté qui m'empêchait de l'appeler ainsi. Tout le monde utilisait ce prénom, c'était le sien après tout, mais je n'ai jamais aimé ça.  
  
Depuis quand le cambrioleur était-il devenu si vieux ? Ses cheveux caramel où j'aimais y mettre mon nez avaient été troqués pour du blanc. Nombre de plis se trouvait sur son visage, des taches de vieillesse ici et là, mais ce qui m'agaçait le plus dans tout ça, c'était ses lèvres craquelées par la sécheresse qui souriait faiblement.  
  
C'était ce qui l'avait voulu. C'était que je ne souhaitais pas.  
  
Je n'avais pas changé d'un pouce alors que sur lui le temps avait fait son travail. Bien que le hobbit n'avait pas été altéré par le temps à mes yeux, objectivement, il l'avait été et c'était seulement maintenant que j'y prêtais réelle attention. ''Mourir dans tes bras'', c'est ce qu'il voulait, m'avait demander.  
  
Je m'y refusais, mais lorsque le voleur des ombres était soudainement tombé a terre, incapable de tenir sur ses jambes, je l'avais attrapé sans réfléchir pour le déposer sur le canapé, seulement, il s'accrocha a moi. Il savait que c'était fini et l'information commençait à peine à venir a moi. Cette main qu'il m'avait promis de toujours tenir me lâcha dans une douceur et lenteur effroyable...  
  
Trois jours à le garder sans que personne n'y touche. C'était mon instinct animal qui avait pris le dessus, parce que ma raison ne voulait pas se mettre en marche, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre.  
  
« Il faut le sortir d'ici. Fit Sam qui prenait une chaise pour s'installer en face. Se doutant peut-être que ça ne serait pas si facile à faire. Monsieur Bilbo a dû... Vous le dire. »  
  
Il évita de regarder le concerné, moi c'était tout l'inverse qu'importe la voix que Sam prenait, où les mots qu'il semblait choisir avec précaution, son existence ici même m'importait peu, sauf si c'était pour m'arracher le cambrioleur des bras.  
  
« Ssstupide tradition. Grognais-je.  
-Je pense que je peux me permettre de le dire, qu'il ne souhaite pas vous voir ainsi. Sam parut plus sérieux, autant dans son attitude que dans sa manière de me parler. Je lui ai promis et je ne peux me résoudre à vous laisser tomber.  
-Je me fiche bien de ce que tu as promis.  
Il haussa le ton et se pencha -Mais monsieur Smaug il fa- »  
  
Je grogne derechef, il s'arrête en plein milieu de sa phrase. Je dépose le cambrioleur sur le canapé, alors que je me mets à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, comme si j'avais encore mon corps d'antan, il est toutefois assez grand pour que le roux ne puisse s'approcher du voleur des ombres sans que je ne le touche avant. Mes ailes se déplient légèrement, ma queue tape le mur, assez fort pour laisser des fissures dessus.  
  
Sam retourne coller son dos au siège de sa chaise. Il ferme ses poings. Que croyait-il ? Que je lui laisserai mon trésor sans rien faire ? Acceptant bien gentiment ? Non, bien sûr que non. Il s'était précipité dans son envie d'en finir avec tout ça. C'était peut-être malsain pour lui ou l'odeur, peut-être, le dérangeait-il, dans tout cas, il semblait pressé.  
  
« Je suis désolé. »  
  
Je me rassois. Tout là-dedans était terriblement idiot. J'ai du mal à respirer. Si j'avais mangé quelque chose, je l'aurai sans doute recraché à l'instant, je vacille un moment avant de me reprendre. Il le remarque et fouille immédiatement dans une ses poches. Le roux sortit de la nourriture, je ne sais pas quoi et je le refuse. Je ne peux pas le humer, sinon je sentirais l'odeur forte qu'émane Bilbo... Non, pas Bilbo, absolument pas, simplement un corps mort.  
  
Il n'est plus là. Il ne bougera plus. Il ne parlera plus. Il...  
  
« Monsieur Smaug... »  
  
Je crois que je tremble. Je ne sais plus. J'enfouis ma tête contre le torse du cambrioleur. Pathétique, complètement misérable ! Je ne devrais pas réagir comme ça ! J'ai vu de nombreuses morts, j'en ai causé d'innombrable, être ébranlé par un seul petit être était stupide ! Il n'y a que l'or qui compte ! Juste les pierres précieuses et... Juste lui. Mon trésor le plus précieux. Celui qui vient de perdre son éclat...  
  
Ce n'est plus qu'un corps, ce n'est plus lui... Je relève mon visage vers le sien. Même ainsi, il n'a guère changé à mes yeux. Si ce n'est le regret de ses cheveux caramel, une couleur qui lui allait parfaitement bien. Maintenant, il est pâle. Il n'y a plus rien, plus que ce léger sourire agaçant sur ses lèvres que j'embrasse une dernière fois. C'est froid, amer, lent... Oui, vraiment, c'est la personne la plus égoïste que j'ai rencontré.  
  
Je recule et Sam semble hésité, sans geste brusque, il décidé de s'approcher, me regarde un instant l'air compatissant. Je me dis que je brûlerais bien cette expression, mais je n'en ai pas envie ou la force. Il prend le cambrioleur comme il peut sur le dos et recule à pas feutré. Il sait. Il sait que je pourrai changer d'avis sans prévenir et réagir en conséquence.  
  
« Je reviens vite, Monsieur Smaug. D'accord ? »  
  
Ce n'est pas une question. Il viendra même si je réponds non, alors je ne dis rien, me répétant en boucle que ce que je viens de lâcher, n'est plus lui. J'entendis Sam appeler pour de l'aide. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de hobbit pour, sans doute parce que le cambrioleur n'avait guère bonne image en faisant cohabitions avec un dragon. Ils n'ont plus besoin de faire semblent et qu'à présent plus aucun lien ne me retenait si je décidais de sortir et de goûter enfin à un semi-homme.  
  
Je décide de me lever, je manque de tomber. J'étais resté assis trop longtemps et mes jambes s'en retrouvaient engourdies. Quand je parviens à reprendre mon équilibre, je ne fis que quelques pas pour m'installer sur le fauteuil du cambrioleur. Le seul meuble que je ne me permettais jamais de monter, -a rare occasion- comme si j'allais le trouver râlant une énième fois pour m'être approprié ce qui lui appartiens. Je me rends compte alors qu'il n'y a plus rien dans cette maison qui est à lui. En boule, la tête sur l'accoudoir, je fixe la cheminée éteinte. Il n'y avait plus de bois pour que j'y crache mon feu.  
  
Les ailes repliées, ma queue touchant le sol, je ferme les yeux et cherche son odeur, mais rien. Rien, rien, rien. Tout est parti avec lui. Ma raison de vivre sous cette forme avec. Je souffle, ma gorge se noue comme si on y plantait plusieurs coups de lame, comme si ça me l'était interdit. Un mot, un murmure.  
  
« ...Bilbo. »

 

 

  
  
*

 

 

  
  
Les premiers jours, aucun hobbit n'osaient entrer. Sam passait sans que je daigne vouloir lui répondre et s'occupait de ce que faisait le cambrioleur avant, s'assurant que je mange. Idiot, je n'allais pas me laisser me dépérir ! Je suis le puissant Smaug, pas un vulgaire être fragile ! C'était insultant !  
  
Il arrivait que Frodo le suive parfois de derrière pour que je ne puisse pas le chasser, mais en réalité même cela, je n'en avais envie. Il ne me préoccupait pas le moins du monde, lorsque le roux le comprit, il tenta d'amener une rikiki hobbit avec lui. ''Elanor'' s'était-elle présentée, mais il n'y avait rien d'intéressant en elle alors je l'ignorai à son tour.  
  
Les mois suivants, Sam passait beaucoup moins, il venait remplir le garde-manger, jetais un coup d'œil, puis repartait. Il y avait d'autre nombreux hobbit qui l'entourait, je pouvais le sentir sur ses vêtements. Je me rendu compte alors a quel point alors la maison pouvait être silencieuse et vide.  
  
Mes habitudes ne changeaient pas. Je restais couché, ici et là, mangeait directement dans le garde-manger, prenant ce que j'avais envie dans la pièce, mais il manque une chose. Une réprimande, un mot. Je ne l'entends jamais cependant, mais je sais et ça en devient étouffant.  
  
Un mois s'écoule encore et cette fois, des hobbits envieux essayent de rentrer, pense-t-il sans doute que je suis mort, sans défense ou trop faible, je fais semblent de dormir. Le coffre en dessous du canapé à la vue du premier venu. L'un d'eux -même pas le courage de venir seul- s'approche prudemment, mais comparé à lui, ceux-là sont bruyant. Ils tremblent. J'ouvre les yeux, me lève pour m'assoie sur le canapé, ma queue faisant barrière entre eux et le coffre. Ils deviennent pâles.  
  
« Eh bien, eh bien... Qu'avons-nous là ? »  
  
Ma voix est rauque, un peu rouillé cependant. Je ne pensais pas parler pour pareille occasion, mais je prends plaisir à voir les deux semi-hommes morts de peur, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais vu pareil réaction et c'est satisfaisant.  
  
« Des voleurs ? Je m'étire, le sourire mauvais.  
-No-no-no-non ! No-nous som-sommes pas... Enfin pas des vo-voleur, non ! Fit le plus proche des deux.  
-C'es-c'est lui ! Dit l'autre. Il vou-voulais vous voler, je le jure !  
-Hm... »  
  
Je souffle des narines pour laisser échappé des légères flammes un court instant. Tout d'eux reculent d'un pas chacun. Je n'aime pas les hobbits. Leur manière de faire est ennuyante.  
  
« Je me demande quel goût cela a... Un hobbit. Je fixe celui qui a accusé son complice. Devrais-je le manger ? »  
  
J'y pense réellement, hésite un instant. C'était plus une question pour moi que pour l'autre semi-homme, mais étrangement, il met du temps à répondre. Pense-t-il survivre s'il répond oui ? Sans doute, mais dans tout cas, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose me l'interdit alors je crache du feu sur le semi-homme le plus loin de moi. Il hurle. Je l'ai est à peine touché, pathétique. Je hausse le ton, de mauvaise humeur.  
  
« Partez ! »  
  
Aussitôt dits, les deux imbéciles quittent la maison à toute jambe. Sans doute assez pour que cela ne se reproduise pas, je ne tiens pas à jouer à ce jeu encore et encore, ni ne tiendrais-je le fait de ne pas en manger un. Je ne supporterais pas que ces semi-hommes entre dans sa maison. Pourtant, cela recommença, mais ce fut différent. Des années et des années après...

 

 

  
  
*

 

 

  
  
Je farfouillais les pièces en long et en large. Il y avait une légère trace de son odeur, alors je cherchais. J'avais jusque-là évité la pièce où les nains empestaient. L'idée que ses nains et leur minable roi aillent mit leur pied ici les premiers m'en rageait, mais après avoir cherché des jours et des jours, je devais bien me résigner.  
  
Je me laissai diriger jusqu'au ''coffre a souvenir'', disait-il. Ma griffe restait toujours a l'intérieure et un nouveau regret de ne pas avoir réussir a retrouver mon apparence m'envahit un instant avant que je ne jette tous les objets sans la moindre précaution, jusqu'à ce que l'odeur deviennent plus forte.  
  
Une lettre. L'encre a coulé à la fin, c'était inachevé. L'odeur était plus forte que les autres endroits, c'était donc une des choses les plus ''récentes'' qu'il avait touchées. J'examinai alors plus attentivement par curiosité avant de reconnaître mon nom au début de phrase, seulement, je ne pouvais lire le reste, je n'avais pas appris.  
  
Je dus demander à Sam lorsqu'il apparut pour savoir quel livre je devais prendre pour savoir, ça avait eu l'air de le surprendre, car il resta un instant à me fixer sans rien dire ou peut-être était-ce parce que je redevenais plus bavard, dans tout cas, il me montra et je refusa avant même qu'il demande, une quelconque aide. Je suis Smaug, après tout ! Tuer des nains, garder un merveilleux trésor, j'ai tout fait seul ! Je n'avais besoin d'aide pour rien !  
  
Il me fallut plus de temps que je ne le pensais. Faire attention à la manière de parler de Sam pour comprendre a quoi correspondait certains mots et sons et je ne savais pas lire parfaitement, cependant, là n'était pas mon but, alors quand je réussis enfin à comprendre les phrases, même en butant sur de nombreux mots, je ressortis la lettre.  
  
Cela ne m'intéressait pas de savoir lire des panneaux ou affiche stupide et inutile. Ni même d'être capable d'écrire, utilisé mes mains bizarrement pour tenir un petit bout de plume pour pouvoir mettre des mots sur une feuille semblait bien trop impuissant !  
  
Assis sur le bureau où le hobbit s'installait autrefois, je m'étais accroupis. La lettre déposée sur la table, je regardais chaque lettre, mot, attentivement, je voulais comprendre, tout, d'une traite sans a avoir a retourné sur un livre pour savoir et être sur de ce que je comprenais.

  
  
_Cher Smaug,_  
  
_L'effet de l'anneau semble irrévocable et réduit ma force petit à petit depuis que je ne l'ai plus, je sens la vie me quitter et le besoin alors d'écrire se fait sentir. La dernière escapade pour un trésor que tu avais senti non loin de la maison m'a fait énormément de bien, même si mes jambes ne tenaient plus le coup comme avant et que Frodo insiste pour que je parte avec lui et les elfes. J'y ai réfléchi longuement depuis et me voilà en train de t'écrire tout en sachant que tu ne sais pas lire._  
  
_C'est ce que tu fais, en ce moment, tu ne prends pas l'effet du temps sur moi, tu agis, demande toujours la même chose, reste aussi brute comme si rien ne changeait et je t'en remercie. Frodo et ses amis ont une tristesse dans leur regard qui me peine un peu, mais toi, tu me vois comme si j'avais toujours vingt-ans et ça me fait du bien._  
  
_Tout aurait été parfaitement différent si tu n'avais pas été là. Je ne veux pas l'imaginer. Je pense alors a toi et moi qui suis parti. Quand tu sors de la maison, c'est affreusement calme, je n'ai qu'un infime aperçu de la peine que je pourrais causer... Je ne souhaite alors qu'une seule chose ; reste toi-même, ce magnifique, arrogant, égocentrique... Oui, parfait dragon. Reste-toi. Comme tu es, Smaug._  
  
_Tu as été le plus beau trésor de ma vie et..._

  
  
Le reste avait été manger par l'encre noire. Le papier en main, je retournai simplement au salon, le feu crépitait dans la cheminée et j'y jetai la lettre sans le moindre regret, un simple regard insistant sur le feu que me revoyaient mes yeux d'or.

 

 

  
  
*

 

 

  
  
Sam repasse quelque fois, s'assurant que je respire encore. Ce qui me dérange. Je l'entends confirmer à ses amis que mon ''foutu caractère'' revient petit à petit. Mais c'est son caractère à lui, qui revient plutôt, il ose me parler comme autrefois. Dérangeant. Tout est ennuyeux dans cet endroit. J'essaye de recouvrir le salon de toutes les pièces d'or possible. Je sens, farfouille, chercher jusqu'à tout trouver et déposer tout sur les meubles et le sol. Je me couche dessus pour repenser au grand dragon que j'étais, mais il me manque la pierre la plus précieuse et soudainement, je me sens vide.  
  
Ne souris pas l'air compatissant, c'est agaçant.  
  
Je commence à comprendre les inconvénients de vivre si longtemps. Rien n'a changé depuis, ni mes boucles noires, ni mes mains n'ont subit un quelconque changement. Il y en aura-t-il un ? Je ne sais pas. Je repense à ta couleur miel que j'aimais tant, mais ça devient flou dans ma tête. Voilà quelque chose que le temps affecte contre mon grès, des souvenirs se transformant en mirage.  
  
Je me couche sur son fauteuil. La tête touchant le sol, les jambes sur le dessus de l'accoudoir. Le plafond semble craquelé. Je réfléchis. Le son est devenu muet, l'odeur a disparu, le toucher semble irréel. Parfois, je me demandais alors s'il avait été vraiment là. Idiot, bien sûr qu'il avait existé, sinon je ne me retrouverais pas dans un trou de hobbit étouffant, remplis d'objet poussiéreux et inutile. Je vivrais encore sous l'or. Mon or, mes pierres précieuses, mes trésors... Au final, j'avais encore tout perdu.  
  
Je tape le sol avec ma queue, fait trembler un instant la maison alors qu'une odeur est près de la porte. La chose hésite, puis entre. Sam, encore. Son odeur est mêlée a bien d'autres. Il est entouré chez lui de nombreux rikiki hobbit. Le semi-homme arrivé au seuil de l'entrée, je ne prends pas la peine de tourner la tête, souffle du feu vers le plafond noircit a force de subir mon feu.  
  
« J'espère que tu ne me déranges guère pas pour rien, Sam. Sinon, l'or que tu portes te filera entre les doigts.  
-Justement. Répondit-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres. »  
  
Le roux évitait tout l'or sur le sol, un pas puis l'autre, il regardait avec précaution où mettre ses pieds pour arriver jusqu'à moi. Il avait failli trébucher, mais se rattrapa à temps. Debout a coté de moi, il se pencha un peu et me tendit une bourse.  
  
« Ce n'est pas grand chose... Commence-t-il »  
  
Mais je ne l'écoute plus. Sam a vieillit. Nombres de rides se trouvent sur son visage. Je l'avais connu petit, alors c'était étrange. Un parfait exemple de la différence qu'avaient le temps sur eux et moi. Les hobbit ne vivent pas bien longtemps. Légèrement plus que les hommes, peut-être, mais certains hommes étaient assez obstinés pour vivre aussi longtemps qu'eux.  
  
Trop court. Je ferme les yeux, tu disparais.  
  
J'attrape le petit sac avec ma queue pour ne pas bouger, l'ouvre et regarde un instant avant de faire tomber toutes les pièces d'or sur le sol. Sam sourit. Pas besoin de le voir pour le savoir, il sourit pratiquement tout le temps, d'une trop grande bonté que je ne comprendrais jamais. Je sais pour quoi il prend la peine de faire ça, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de demander.  
  
« En quel honneur ?  
-Rien de spécial. Mentit Sam. J'ai économisé ça pour vous, je pensais que ça vous serait utile un jour. Je ne pense pas que vous vous mettrez a travaillez comme un hobbit. Ria-t-il.  
-En effet. Cela serait insultant. Répondis-je agacer rien qu'a cette idée stupide de vivre, de gagner et de perdre la même chose tous les jours. Et de toute manière, je ne laisserais personne toucher à mon or. Je le brûlerais avant. »  
  
Sam acquiesça, même si au fond, il tremblotait. Je l'entendais. Le cambrioleur aurait rit, puis m'aurait réprimander, je peux presque l'entendre. Le roux ne pouvait jamais prévenir mes réactions et au fond avait toujours une crainte qui était toujours restée, alors que pour moi, il était d'un prévisible. Quand il mentait, il se frottait les doigts et je pouvais l'entendre, comme aujourd'hui. Il n'y avait que le cambrioleur qui gérait mes réactions imprévisibles de main de maître, comme s'il connaissait mon comportement à l'avance.  
  
Est-ce une sorte d'énième deuil ? Ou une sorte de fête ? Je ne comprends pas l'utilité de revenir toujours a la même date. Surtout que ni lui, ni moi n'en disions la raison. Je bouillonne de colère. Je mets ma main sur mes yeux pour cacher mon visage. Sam se tait, mais il sait et c'est ce qui m'énerve. On ne dit rien tout en sachant.  
  
« La montagne solitaire... Soufflais-je pensif.  
-Vous.... Voulez y retourner ? S'inquiéta le hobbit.  
-Déjà essayé.  
Il arqua un sourcil, étonné. -Essayé ?  
-Bien sûr. Grognais-je. »  
  
Il ne dit rien, mais je sais qu'il veut savoir. Pourtant, c'était stupide, la première chose que j'avais pu faire était de retourner récupérer mon trésor, ce n'était pas cette forme humanoïde qui pouvait m'arrêter, je n'avais pas peur de la mort. Je souffle exaspéré.  
  
« Je n'aime pas cet endroit. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé. »  
  
Il hoche la tête, mais semble toujours aussi incrédule. Oh, je crois comprendre. Peut-être me croyait-il suicidaire ? Je roule des yeux, je m'en fiche.  
  
« Récupéré mon or. Récupéré ce qui m'appartient. Cela ne m'a jamais quitté mon esprit. Comme récupéré mon corps et ne plus être dans... Ça ! Crachais-je. Mon or, mon trésor, a moi, a moi, a moi... !  
-Mais... Vous êtes revenus. Répondis prudemment le roux.  
-En effet. »  
  
Il me lance un regard amer. Il ne s'en rend pas compte. Je n'ai pas besoin de voir ça, alors je ne dis plus rien. Sam reste un moment, s'occupe de la maison ici et là puis me salues et repart. Il n'obtiendra plus rien de moi aujourd'hui.  
  
Oui, j'étais revenu, parce que je lui avais déjà fait part de ce que je ferais si ça arrivait et alors que je survolais les nuages sous la pluie, je m'en étais rappelé. Pas de son. De simple mot.

  
  
_« Non. Répondit Bilbo._  
_-Non ? À qui crois-tu donner des ordres, hobbit ?_  
_-Smaug, ne fais pas ça. S'il te plaît. Il me fixe du regard, plus sérieux que jamais. Le cambrioleur attrapa ma main. Ne le fais pas. Ça te coûtera la vie, très certainement. Tu n'es pas faible. Je le sais. Il insista sa voix sur la dernière phrase._  
_-...Alors, quoi ? M'agaçais-je._  
_-Je veux que tu continues de vivre aussi longtemps que possible. »_

  
  
Et ça avait suffi à m'arrêter. Voilà pour quoi il était le plus égoïste de tous ! Je me demandais si c'était pour toutes les autres fois où j'imposais mes choix et mes envies. Disparaitre dans mes bras, m'empêcher de faire ce que je désirais le plus depuis que je me retrouvais sous cette forme. Être constamment là sans y être... Oui, de toutes les manières, le hobbit m'avait et me rendait fous.  
  
Je tournais la tête vers son bureau, je le voyais parfois, assis et fumant tout en écrivant dans son livre qu'il m'empêchait de lire, ou de voir. Je ne savais pas lire ce qu'il écrivait et je n'avais jamais eu envie d'apprendre à l'époque. J'avais simplement découvert mon nom dedans. Il se tourne, me sourit.  
  
« Ssstupide, hobbit. »  
  
Il ne répond jamais.

 

 

  
  
*

 

 

  
  
Je m'étais allongé sur le ventre, presque en boule sur le canapé quand une odeur apparaît dans la pièce. L'être ne prenait même pas la peine d'être discret. L'odeur du semi-homme s'approche, mais lorsque j'ouvre les yeux déjà blasés, je fus plutôt surpris : un rikiki hobbit. Il me regardait avec ses grands yeux ronds noisette, une boucle de cheveux entre le blond et le roux vient lui caché légèrement la vue. Non, pas un voleur, c'était certain.  
  
« Que veux-tu donc ?  
-C'est toi, Smaug ? »  
  
Le rikiki hobbit tremble un peu, alors il avance d'un pas pour arrêter, l'air plus déterminé que jamais. Il y a fort longtemps que je n'avais pas vu un tel regard.  
  
« Question ssstupide.  
-Papa parle souvent de toi. Je voulais voir si ce qu'on dit est vrai.  
-Quoi ?  
-Un énorme monstre prêt a mangé le premier hobbit venu. Déclara-t-il le plus franc du monde alors que ses yeux montraient de l'inquiétude.  
-Et qui es-tu donc, au juste, rikiki hobbit, pour venir me déranger pas une curiosité si fort ennuyante ? Je n'ai guère mangé de hobbit, mais l'envie ne m'en manque pas, sache-le. »  
  
Le petit semi-homme hésita un instant, il devait se demander si partir n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire, car il recule d'un pas, mais cette pensée s'envola rapidement et il se remit droit pour me fixer dans les yeux.  
  
« Je m'appelle Bilbo, m'sieur le dragon. »  
  
Je fronce les sourcils, le peu d'air inintéressant que j'avais se transforme en une immense colère. Se jouait-il de moi ? Je me relève dans un bond et me penche vers lui, prêt à lui lancer mes flammes ! Oui, j'en mangerais un, il faut bien un début à tout ! Et alors que le petit blondinet tremble, prêt a pleurer, je m'arrête. Je connaissais l'odeur qu'il portait. Elle m'était familière.  
  
« Il t'a nommé comme tel ? Trop sentimentale. »  
  
Le fils de Sam, donc. C'était ça les autres odeurs qu'il avait sur lui. Je n'avais vu que sa première fille, a rare occasion quand je daignais relever mon visage pour voir qui essayait de grimper sur les étagères pour lire un roman que le cambrioleur avait gardé.  
  
« _Trop impulsif !_ » Une voix me réprimande, mais en réalité, ce n'est que m'a pensé, ma propre voix. Je grogne. C'était toujours ainsi, il n'y avait rien, mais il était là ! Combien de temps cela durerait encore ?! Qu'est-ce qui me retenait pour ne pas partir revoir ma montagne ? La mort ne me fait guère peur ! Je suis déjà mort une fois, après tout !  
  
« ...I-il ya... Un problème... Avec mon prénom ? »  
  
Il n'ose plus bouger. Il ne comprend pas. Sam ne lui a donc pas raconté tout. J'en déduisis que le rikiki hobbit était venu seul de son plein grès. Le roux n'est pas assez stupide pour me le montrer d'une telle manière. Je me calme, me rassois l'air noble et le fixe sans rien dire un instant.  
  
« Non. C'est un parfait prénom. »  
  
Il sourit, me montrant toutes ses petites dents blanches. Il ne lui ressemble pas, mais j'avais cherché quelque chose de similaire malgré moi. Il n'a rien avoir avec et c'est mieux, parce que ça m'énerverait. Sam est un idiot. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi choisir un tel prénom pour sa progéniture. Bilbo... C'est son prénom à lui. À personne d'autre et encore moins a ce rikiki hobbit.

 

 

  
  
*

 

 

  
  
Une odeur nauséabonde. Cela sentait le vieux et... La magie. Le magicien. Je sors, monte sur le toit de la maison, regarde. Il est encore loin, je l'entends et c'est déjà suffisamment énervant. Le soleil vient de se lever sur La Comté. Je me couche, regarde les hobbits s'apprêter pour une énième journée inutile. Ils sont toujours ennuyants.  
  
Après un moment, un cheval ce fait entendre, je regarde, il porte un chariot, le magicien assit dessus, il lève sa tête vers ma direction. Son animal continue d'avancer jusqu'à arriver en face de la maison. Il me fixe sans rien dire, j'en fais de même. Je veux le brûler. Le morde. Lui déchiré la nuque, mais mon visage reste impassible. Le magicien n'est cependant pas dupe.  
  
« Gardez donc votre aura meurtrière pour d'autres, Smaug.  
-Vous êtes pourtant le meilleur des candidats. »  
  
Il empeste plus qu'avant depuis son changement de couleur, je déteste cette odeur, au moins les nains me donnait l'eau à la bouche. Il était encore plus frustrant de connaître celle du magicien et d'avoir perdu celle que j'aimais.  
  
Gandalf descendit de son chariot alors qu'il posa son bâton à terre et un bruit étrange vint à mes oreilles. C'était pourtant un simplement son du bois contre la terre pour les hobbits. Il s'imposa, s'arrêta un instant devant la porte et la regarda comme s'il y avait quelque chose d'inscrit dessus. Il releva son visage vers moi, je ne dis rien. Je ne le laisserais pas entré, cependant, je n'ai pas la force de me battre avec pour ça. Il soupire.  
  
« Ne faites pas l'enfant et venez donc. »  
  
Je grogne, mais me lève quand même. Je ne veux pas lui donner raison et cet endroit n'appartient après tout pas au magicien. Une fois à l'intérieur, Gandalf a déjà pris place sur un canapé, je m'accroupis alors sur celui de Bilbo. Une habitude.  
  
Et puis.... Le silence. Il ne dit rien, m'observe et ça m'insupporte. C'est long, beaucoup trop long et je fulmine de l'intérieur. Pendant un instant, je frappe le sol avec ma queue avant de m'étaler tout le long du meuble, faisant tomber des pièces qui traînaient ici et là.  
  
« Je vous pensais parti avec les Elfes. Crachais-je enfin. Même l'agaçant hobbit a finit par partir.  
-Pas lorsqu'il me reste une dernière tache. Répondit le magicien. Comment vous sentez-vous ? »  
  
Je gardai le silence un instant et pris le temps d'observer la pièce comme si c'était la première fois que je découvrais le lieu, fixai ma main puis relevai la tête vers le magicien. Je n'avais guère envie de lui répondre, ni perdre mon temps aussi, mais l'agacé un peu m'amusait.  
  
« Plus faible qu'avant. Répondis-je tout de même sur un ton arogant. L'usure du temps qui se décide.  
-En effet. Qu'allez-vous faire ?  
-Vous cramez ? Sincèrement.  
-Je vous transformerais en lézard avant vieux fou ! Rétorqua Gandalf alors que sa voix s'élevait et que les ombres viennent presque manger son visage. Mais par respect pour un ami, je n'aimerais pas le faire.  
-Je vous brûlerais le visage en premier, ça me satisfera au moins. Répondis-je loin d'être intimidé par la grosse voix du magicien. Il n'est plus là pour l'empêcher de toute manière. »  
  
Soudainement, Gandalf devient plus sérieux et alors qu'il s'était décollé de son siège, il se rassoit confortablement, sortant sa pipe pour fumer. J'aurai bien protesté, juste parce que je ne souhaitais pas que le magicien fasse ce qui lui plaise, mais j'aimais cette odeur.  
  
« Vous êtes-vous habitué à ce corps-ci, depuis tout ce temps ?  
-Ai-je eu vraiment le choix ? Je grogne. Je ne peux récupérer mon vrai corps, que faire d'autre, alors ? C'est de votre faute si je suis dans un tel état !  
-Hm... Il fume un coup, puis recrache la fumée dans la pièce. Quel état ? Auquel pensez-vous, exactement, dragon ? Il eut un sourire, je me retins de l'étriper, parce qu'il continue. Mais si vous êtes encore ici, c'est que Bilbo a dû être plus influant que ce que je pensais. Les hobbits me surprendrons donc toujours. »  
  
Voilà quelque chose que seul le magicien osait se permettre, dire le prénom du cambrioleur. Sam ne le disait jamais, comme si son nom était tabou devant moi et ça avait le don de m'irriter, mais entendre ce nom sortant de la bouche de Gandalf éveillait en moi une rage bien plus profonde qu'aucune autre.  
  
« Je m'en vais. Déclarais-je par envie de le contredire.  
-Il est temps. »  
  
Du feu sort de mes narines, je ne peux contrôler ma colère dû à ça répartir et de simplement le voir. Après quelques minutes, il se décide enfin à se lever, il regarde la pièce, a la recherche de quelqu'un et je me demandais a quoi il pouvait bien jouer. Il hoche la tête.  
  
« En effet... Oui, c'est le moment. »  
  
Et il sortit comme il était entré : seul.

 

 

  
  
*

 

 

  
  
« Monsieur Smaug ! Cri Sam. »  
  
Je me retourne. Le roux semble épuisé après avoir tant couru pour monter la pente, puis jusqu'à arrivé sur le haut du toit. Il s'arrête une fois arrivé devant moi, ses mains sur ses genoux, il reprit sa respiration avant de se relever.  
  
« Vous partez... Alors ?  
-Il n'est plus là. Répondis-je vaguement, mais il comprend. »  
  
Cette maison est totalement vide. Il n'y a plus rien. Ce n'est plus qu'un habitat inutile. Plus de présence. Je resserre les sacs remplis d'or autour de ma taille pour ne pas les perdre en chemin. Je n'allais certainement pas partir sans mon or et je n'étais pas Sam, pas assez stupide pour donner mon or à d'autre !  
  
« Vous... Enfin... Il hésite. Où allez-vous ?  
-Quitter ces terres. J'ouvre mes ailes, les étire un instant.  
-Alors peut-être verrez-vou- Sam s'arrête. Il se rend compte que c'est idiot. Finalement, il me tend sa minuscule main. J'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance, monsieur Smaug.  
-Ce n'est guère ce qu'on me dit en général. Je ricane. »  
  
Si ça avait été un autre hobbit, je l'aurais brûler sans hésiter, mais j'avais assez d'estime pour accepter cette phrase de la part du roux. Je fixai sa main, un peu perturbé, mais il est vrai que j'avais déjà vu bon nombre de race faire un pareil geste depuis, cependant, je ne suis pas un simple être et refus de faire pareil.  
  
Sam retire sa main, rit un peu. Il s'en doutait, mais parait légèrement déçue. Il n'y a plus grand chose a dire. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il parait aussi triste derrière son sourire.  
  
« La Comté va être bien moins animée, maintenant. Sans _vous_.  
-Elle l'était déjà pour moi. »  
  
Je comprends. Je ne dis rien. Mes ailes dépliées, je m'élance, le hobbit marmonne quelque chose, mais je m'en fiche. Tout est fini ici depuis fort longtemps.  
  
Je m'en vais.

 

 

  
  
*

 

 

  
  
Je me demande encore pourquoi voulais-tu que je vive aussi longtemps que possible. Il n'y a plus rien, nul part, cependant, tu aimerais sans doute grandement cet endroit. Si je n'avais pas été là, dans cette vie, très certainement aurais-tu pu voir ce que je vois et tu soupirerais, parce que je n'en ai que faire. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qui m'intéresse, seul la recherche de l'or, de ce pourquoi mon instinct me poussait me fait agir.  
  
Tu n'es jamais là, où que je regarde et la vie en est fort ennuyante. Je ne suis plus aussi puissant qu'avant, je le sais pertinemment bien. Je ne peux pas être terrifiant comme avant, je ne suis plus ce roi mangeur de nain sous la montagne, plus ce dragon terrifiant. Encore aujourd'hui, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être de nouveau moi, c'est une chose que tu n'as jamais comprise et tu n'as jamais essayé de le faire.  
  
Que fait un dragon une fois qu'il a perdu son trésor ? Il n'y a pas de réelles réponses à cela. Il n'y en a jamais eu, parce qu'on se bat jusqu'à mourir s'il le faut et j'avais été mort pour ça. Alors perdre quelque chose, parce qu'il en était ainsi, sans se battre, mourir ou garder son trésor, ça n'arrivait pas souvent à mon espèce. J'avais fini une fois perdu, tu étais là, mais la deuxième fois, aujourd'hui, il n'y a plus rien.  
  
Il n'y a guère de place pour le dragon déchu que je suis, et même, que suis-je censé être ? Est-ce si important maintenant ? Au fond, oui, mais en vérité, non. Je couvre le sol d'or pour m'y plonger. Je dors. Longtemps. Souvent. Mais tu n'apparais pas une seule fois, dans aucun de mes songes. J'ai perdu la moindre bribe de souvenirs. Pathétique. Noble, a tes côtés, je l'étais encore, maintenant, je ne suis plus rien, j'ai tout perdu et je n'ai plus de force pour reprendre ma revanche.  
  
J'ai aperçu le magicien une fois. Il m'a ignoré, j'ai fait de même. Il est passé une deuxième fois, m'a regarder, n'a rien dit, j'ai joué le jeu. La troisième fois, je lui lance mon feu, mais je me rends compte qu'il n'est plus aussi étendu qu'avant, le magicien recule, ça m'énerve, c'est la dernière fois que je le vu. J'aurai vraiment dû le tuer quitte a tenter le risque de me transformer en lézard.  
  
Je repense encore à la montagne ou rien ni personne ne pouvais m'arrêter, jusqu'à ce qu'un petit hobbit vienne tout gâcher. Par gain, par amitié... Par je ne sais quel lien qui le reliait aux nains ! Non, je n'ai jamais aimé cette affection que tu portais. J'efface ça, penser a eux, m'énerve et je n'en ai pas envie.  
  
Je me remémore le temps passé, mais plus rien ne me vient avant ma mort. Parce que tout est brouillé. Tout est perdu depuis ce jour-là. Tout est éteint... Je me demande si Sam ne m'a pas tout compte fait contaminer avec son côté sentimental. Écœurant. Où était-ce toi, peut-être ? Même cela, je ne sais plus.  
  
Je veux savoir.  
  
Je me sens faible. J'espère avoir des mirages, alors, mais rien. Tu n'apparais jamais. La nuit, tout est sombre, le jour pas une ombre d'illusion. Quelle odeur as-tu ? Comment ses petites maintes touchait mon visage ? Quel genre de voix douce avais-tu ? À quoi ressemblait ton sourire ?  
  
Mes yeux se fermes. Je me souviens.  
  
J'entends une voix, une réprimande d'un ton attendrit pour un retard  
Je sens l'odeur du miel et de la forêt, il n'y a plus que cela qui m'entoure.  
Je vois un magnifique trésor, un éclat qui reprend vie.  
  
Tu es là.


End file.
